royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction
Outlines on our Faction Guide: 1. Accomplishing Faction Quests is the main approach to obtaining Faction Impact and Faction Credits. 2. If you see that your might has dropped with no obvious reason, you may want to check if your faction has lost a Higher-Up. 3. Faction officials have the authority to promote faction members, upgrade factions constructions, assign faction quests, set the threshold for entry... etc. 4. The faction leader has the access to dismissing the faction. But as a leader, you cannot dismiss your faction when a faction event is still going on. Faction Members A faction consists of the leader, deputy leaders, home secretaries, diplomats, elites and members. Faction officials (depending on what role they have) have the authority to promote faction members, to upgrade factions constructions, to assign faction quests, to set the threshold for entry, etc. Faction leader has the access to dismissing the faction, but notice that as a leader, you cannot dismiss your faction when a faction event is still going on. Below is a list of the Faction Roles and the abilities each position has. Select Faction in the main menu to enter the faction interface. In Faction, all the factional architectures can be viewed. The follows introduce the function of each faction building. Faction Quests Accomplishing faction request is the main approach to obtain Faction Impacts and Faction Credits. By completing daily faction requests, you also stand a chance to win the Kaifeng Token, which is important for faction higher-up and factions' battles. Faction administrators can set/decide the daily requests in Quest Preset. Upgrading the Task Hall increases the number of tasks that can be released daily as well as the quest revenue. Faction officials can also set daily missions in task setting. Central Hall Upgrading the Central hall means upgrading the building to accommodate a higher amount of faction members, and also the value of faction impacts. Central Hall Levels and Benefits Level 1 * Maximum number of members raised to 50 Level 2 * Maximum number of members raised to 55 * Minimum impact raised to 2000 * Increase faction impact by 2000 at once Level 3 * Maximum number of members raised to 60 * Minimum impact raised to 2500 * Increase faction impact by 4000 at once Level 4 * Maximum number of members raised to 65 * Minimum impact raised to 4000 * Increase faction impact by 6000 Level 5 * Maximum number of members raised to 70 * Minimum impact raised to 5500 * Increase faction impact by 8000 Level 6 * Maximum number of members raised to 75 * Minimum impact raised to 7000 * Increase faction impact by 10000 Level 7 * Maximum number of members raised to 80 * Minimum impact raised to 8500 * Increase faction impact by 12000 Level 8 * Maximum number of members raised to 85 * Minimum impact raised to 10000 * Increase faction impact by 14000 Level 9 * Maximum number of members raised to 90 * Minimum impact raised to 11500 * Increase faction impact by 16000 Level 10 * Maximum number of members raised to 95 * Minimum impact raised to 13000 * Increase faction impact by 18000 Level 11 * Maximum number of members raised to 100 * Minimum impact raised to 14500 * Increase faction impact by 20000 * Receive skill “Speed of Blitz” adding team AGI +10 for all faction members Level 12 * Maximum number of members raised to 100 * Minimum impact raised to 16000 * Increase faction impact by 22000 * Level up skill “Hindrance free” to level 3; adding team ATK +88 for faction members Level 13 * Maximum number of members raised to 100 * Minimum impact raised to 17500 * Increase faction impact by 24000 * Level up skill “Impregnable” to level 3; adding DEF +88 for faction members Level 14 * Maximum number of members raised to 100 * Minimum impact raised to 19000 * Increase faction impact by 26000 * Level up skill “HP is full” to level 3; adding HP +770 for all faction members Level 15 * Maximum number of members raised to 100 * Minimum impact raised to 20500 * Increase faction impact by 28000 Impeaching a Leader If a leader in a faction is inactive for 3 or more days, an initiator that meets the minimum requirements can attempt impeaching the idle leader. To initiate impeachment, go to Central Hall and click 'Impeach the Leader'. Requirements for the initiator of an impeachment must be level at level 50 minimum, have 20000 faction credit, and must be in the faction for 3 days. 'The respondents also has minimum requirements in order to agree to the impeachment. The respondents must be '''at level 40 minimum, have 10000 faction credit, and must be in the faction for 3 days. ' Once an impeachment is initiated, it enters a 24-hour countdown; votes during the countdown will be taken to account. It requires at least '''ten responses to complete an impeachment. The impeachment initiator will become the new leader once all the requirements are met. Leaders are not able to impeach themselves however they can pass on their leadership manually. Faction Store You can use the Faction Tribute to redeem all kinds of materials for upgrading your equipment. More items will be available at a higher level faction shop. Higher-ups Faction Higher-ups can cast a buff on faction members and also affect other faction allies who support the same clan. Upgrading the Higher-Ups Hall will increase the success rate for courting, protection time and increasing maximum amount of Higher-Ups a faction can have at one time. If your faction loses the Higher-up, you will also lose the Higher-up buff, which will lead to a significant decrease in your might. To improve your might, you will need to retain your Higher-up and court higher-ups from other factions for more higher-ups buff. When a faction gets a buff for First Intimacy, their side (depending if they are East or West) also gains an additional buff listed below. A faction that has Second or Third Intimacy with a Higher-Up only benefits from said buff. There are currently twelve Higher-Ups that provide different buffs. Faction Instance You have 5 daily chances to battle for faction instances, and you will be rewarded for killing faction leaders. You will also get a contribution every time if you participate in the Faction Instances. Contribution points can be used to apply for items as rewards. Once you have killed the emperor, you have finished faction instance and it requires it to be reset. You only have 2 chances to reset faction instance per week. Home Secretaries and above can reset the faction instance. Category:Faction